Clips, fasteners, and coupling devices for closing or fastening apparel and clips used in conjunction with clothing accessories for increasing a belt length have taken many forms in relation to appearance, functionality, shape, and material of construction. Generally, various types of clips or fasteners have structures that are utilized in conjunction with the button hole and button of the garment or accessory that is needed to be expanded or increased a size measurement. The use of such devices increases the use of a particular clothing item even when the user has gained weight or has outgrown his/her garment size.
There remains a need for a waistband expander for increasing and extending the waist size of a garment, such that one end of the waistband expander surrounds the waist button and the other end passes through the button hole. Different lengths and sizes of the waistband expander will be available for men, women, and children's clothing. In addition, the waistband expander may have a cover-up buckle attached to the clip for an ornamental and decorative appearance as a replacement for a belt.